Application of sutures in the gastrointestinal tract is required for several different types of medical procedures, for example, transoral endoscopic valvuloplasty for gastroesophageal reflux disease, gastroplasty, fundoplication, anterior gastropexy, suturing esophageal perforations, or closure of esophageal side of tracheo-esophageal fistula. Traditionally, these procedures were performed by physicians, such as gastroenterologist or surgeons, either by laparoscopy or open surgical techniques. Such procedures are invasive, as laparoscopy requires small access incision(s) made in the body of the patient through which a laparoscope and other surgical enabling tools are provided, while open surgical techniques are traditionally invasive and can have complications and long patient recovery periods.
The solution to these problems is to perform these medical procedures through the gastroesophageal tract via the mouth or other naturally occurring orifices. Already available flexible endoscopes, commonly called gastroscopes, can be provided through the gastroesophageal tract and enable illumination and visualization of tissue along the gastroesophageal tract on a video display for diagnostic purposes. Although gastroscopes often have a working channel to a port at the distal end of the gastroscope through which a biopsy tool may be provided to obtain tissue samples, they are not currently designed or typically large enough to be capable of applying sutures in tissue.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,792,153 describes a sewing device coupled to the distal end of an endoscope, which enables suturing in the gastroesophageal tract of a patient. The sewing device has a single hollow needle mounted in the biopsy channel of the endoscope, and a wire extending through the needle to a T-shaped tag having one end of a suture thread which extends outside of the patient. To apply a suture, suction is applied to a U-shaped opening of the sewing device via another channel of the endoscope to suck a layer (or fold) of tissue into the U-shaped opening, the needle in the biopsy channel is then pushed through the tissue, and then the wire is pushed and rotated to position the tag in a chamber along one side of the U-shaped opening. This rotates the tag into a position which captures the tag and the suture end in this chamber, and the needle and wire are retracted to the other side of the U-shaped opening. The endoscope and its coupled sewing device are removed from the patient, leaving a loop of suture through the tissue which must then be secured and closed. The patent also provides another sewing device at the end of an endoscope which enables multiple stitches in tissue with the same needle and suture thread. The sewing device of U.S. Pat. No. 5,792,153 to apply a single stitch is manufactured by Laboratories BARD S. A. of Voisinsle Bretonneux, France, and described in Kadirkamanathan et al., Gastrointestinal Endoscopy, August 1996, Vol. 44, No. 2, pp.144-162.
Once the suture thread is placed through the tissue with the sewing device of U.S. Pat. No. 5,792,153, the suture thread must be secured and then cut close to the tissue. One device also manufactured by Laboratories BARD S. A., and described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,755,730, provides for securing and cutting suture using an endoscope. The device passes through the biopsy channel of the endoscope is order to push a knot made by a physician or surgeon, which ties the ends of a loop of suture thread together, down to the tissue, and then a cutting member cut the ends of the suture. Since the sewing device of U.S. Pat. No. 5,792,153 does not allow normal use of its biopsy channel of the endoscope upon which the sewing device is mounted, a second endoscope must be used to secure and cut the suture through its biopsy channel using the device described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,755,730. This results in multiple passes of endoscopes back and forth through the gastroesophageal tract, especially if single sutures are each applied and secured at multiple locations in tissue. To reduce possible damage to the esophageal tract and to facilitate multiple instrument insertions, an overtube is first placed in the esophageal tract and each endoscope is inserted and removed through the overtube. However, the overtube may be uncomfortable to patients, and can cause complications, such as mucosal tears in the esophagus. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a system for suturing which does not require different endoscopes for suture placement and suture securing, and moreover can apply and secure multiple single sutures in tissue with the single insertion of a flexible endoscope, i.e., gastroscope without requiring an overtube.
Other sewing devices or machines mounted on the end of an endoscope are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,037,021 and 4,841,888. These sewing devices similarly utilize two channels of the endoscope, one to suction tissue into a slot of the device and the other to advance and retract a wire coupled to needle through the tissue. The needle has a suture loop at its tip such that when the needle is advanced through the slot it extends into a chamber where a hook or U-shaped member pivots to retain the suture loop when the needle retracts. A wire is coupled to the hook and extends through the same channel where suction is provided, such that movement of this wire pivot the hook to capture the suture thread. Removal of the sewing device then leaves a loop of suture through the tissue.
A further sewing device is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,080,663 and also utilizes an operating device having tubes in a tubular sheath, such as endoscopic means, to provide suction to a slot in the device to capture a double fold of tissue and two wires extending through such tubes. One wire advances and retracts a needle having a tag with suture at its tip through tissue and the other wire controls capture of a tag at the other side of the opening. The patent provides for applying a sensor or transmitter in the body of a patient, such as the stomach. This sewing device is also described in Swain et al., An endoscopically deliverable tissue-transfixing device for securing biosensors in the gastrointestinal tract, Gastrointestinal Endoscopy, November/December 1994, Vol. 40, No. 6, pp. 730-737.
Like the sewing devices of U.S. Pat. No. 5,792,153, those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,037,021 4,841,888, and 5,080,663 have the same drawbacks as these devices are also mounted on an endoscope. Moreover, mounting on an endoscope limits the use of the endoscope for full visualization of tissue, as the sewing device partially obstructs the viewing area at the distal end of the endoscope. Further the use of the biopsy or working channel of an endoscope for needle placement does not allow use of the channel for other purposes, such as obtaining a biopsy. Accordingly, it would further be desirable to provide for suturing with a flexible endoscope which allows for more complete traditional use of the endoscope.